Namaku adalah Elizabeth!
by Eriza22
Summary: Gadis yang diculik dari kakaknya oleh kelompok pemburu hadiah, dijual di rumah Pelelangan manusia, merasa sangat sedih dan putus asa hingga ia bertemu beberapa orang-orang yang menolongnya, walaupun beberapa dari mereka sangat aneh ia sangat berterima kasih terlebih lagi pada Bajak Laut Hati.


**Disclaimer**

ONE PIECE bukanlah milik saya, baik cerita maupun karakter-karakternya :)

.

.

**PERINGATAN!**

Out of Character (OOC), EYD yang bakal berantakan, ANOTHER UNIVERSE (AU), Out of Topic (OOT)

Cerita ini murni buatan penulis beserta karakter-karakter buatannya sendiri, diharapkan untuk tidak mengcopy paste apa saja dari cerita ini, thx :3

.

.

Selamat membaca 

.

.

.

**Normal pov.**

Kepulauan Sabaody tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu sekitar 1 minggu sebelum dimulainya hari Pelelangan yang tentu saja hanya dilakukan di Rumah Pelelangan Manusia yang berlokasi di Grove 1.

Sebuah kapal bajak laut yang cukup besar bersandar di kepulauan sabaody, orang-orang diatasnya terlihat cukup sibuk.

"Hey cepatlah berdiri!" Teriak seorang pria.

"Anak itu terlalu takut untuk berdiri, langsung saja bawa dia!" Tambah salah satu temannya.

Kedua pria kekar itu mendekati seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang wajahnya begitu ketakutan, air matanya berlinang dan sesekali terisak. "To-tolong jangan bawa aku! Maafkan aku! Aku akan bekerja lebih giat jadi tolong jangan bawa aku!"

"Aah! Berisik sekali anak ini, dia juga tidak bisa berhenti menangis!" Kesalnya. Salah seorangnya pun segera mendekati gadis itu dan menutup mulutnya dengan perekat lalu menariknya dengan kasar, diangkatnya gadis itu layaknya sebuah tong dan memasukkannya kedalam karung.

"Hey! Kalian sudah selesai belum?! Menangani bocah seperti itu saja lama sekali!" Seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan pintu.

"A-ah Bos! Kami sudah menanganinya, dia hanya sangat menjengkelkan tak ada habis-habisnya menangis" jawab salah seorang pemburu hadiah.

"Kau pikir aku perduli?! Cepat bawa dia!" Tegur pria yang terlihat seperti pemimpin dari kelompok pemburu hadiah ini.

"Ba-baik!" Balas kedua pemburu hadiah itu bersamaan. Mereka pun segera saja turun dari kapal sambil menggendong karung berisikan seorang manusia.

Setibanya di Rumah Pelelangan Manusia kedua pemburu hadiah tersebut bertemu dengan seorang pria eksentrik dengan senyuman aneh menghiasi wajahnya, ia mengenakan kacamata berbentuk bintang, mantel ungu, syal merah muda dan topi putih yang menjulang tinggi.

"Jadi? Ini sesuai dengan apa yang dijanjikan?" Tanya pria itu.

"Ya tentu saja, seorang gadis muda 17 tahun bahkan lebih muda dari yang kau simpan didalam sana hahaha"

"Disco, pastikan bayarannya pun sama seperti yang kau janjikan! Kami mendengar isu kalau kau bahkan membayar setengah dari perjanjian." Tegur salah seorang pemburu hadiah.

"Tenang saja, itu hanya isu bodoh yang kalian dengar. Cepat berikan barang berhargaku!" Ya pria eksentrik itu adalah Disco sang _manager_ dari Rumah Pelelangan Manusia. Kedua pemburu hadiah itu pun meninggalkan gadis tersebut kepada pria lain.

**\- Di dalam Sel -**

Gadis bersurai indigo, kedua bola matanya berwarna biru seakan menggambarkan lautan biru yang membentang luas. Ia termenung dengan air matanya terus mengalir keluar..

"Sean nii...Clo-chan.." gumamnya sambil menangis.

_"Kakak aku takut, clo-chan dimana kau? Aku ingin kembali, seseorang selamatkan aku" _batinnya.

"Hey.."

Gadis itu tersadar dari kesedihannya dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Seorang wanita yang tampaknya jauh lebih tua darinya. Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian layaknya seorang penari, dari hidung hingga dagunya tertutupi oleh sehelai kain yang cukup transparan namun dari matanya saja gadis itu tahu bahwa dia adalah wanita yang cantik.

"Kau tidak sendirian, kami juga baru saja dibawa kesini. Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Huh? A-aku tidak begitu terluka hanya sedikit lecet saja pada pergelangan tanganku. Maafkan aku, aku begitu takut dan aku merindukan rumah.." gadis itu pun kembali menangis.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak bahkan untuk mengeluarkan kita semua dari sini tapi kuatkan lah hatimu." Wanita itu merangkul gadis kecil itu dan memeluknya mencoba menenangkan hatinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Pascia, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Elizabeth, Elizabeth Edelweiss."

"Nama yang unik, aku belum pernah mendengar nama seindah itu. Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini? Kau sangat muda untuk dijadikan seorang budak, sungguh tega sekali." Menatap miris pada Elizabeth.

"Terima kasih. Aku..aku berasal dari desa Dandelion namun sepertinya desa itu sudah tidak ada lagi.." jawabnya.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Saat aku masih berumur 6 tahun desa kami dibantai oleh kelompok bajak laut, pria itu sangat mengerikan. Dia membunuh ibuku yang berusaha melindungi desa, mereka bahkan menculik sahabatku. Hanya aku dan kakakku yang selamat, kami bersembunyi dan ketika semuanya telah selesai yang kami dapati hanyalah lautan penuh darah dan mayat." Jelas Elizabeth.

"Beberapa tahun berlalu kami menjalani kehidupan dengan berpindah-pindah tempat hingga akhirnya aku diculik oleh sekelompok pemburu hadiah dan dipekerjakan diatas kapal tapi sepertinya mereka tak begitu menyukaiku lalu sekarang mereka menjualku." Tambahnya, matanya telah berkaca-kaca tanpa disadarinya ia masih terlarut dalam kesedihannya.

"Benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya! Mereka seenaknya saja mengambilmu dari kakakmu!" Ucap Pascia.

Elizabeth tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya, ia senang mengetahui bahwa walaupun ia dibawa entah kemana dan bahkan tengah berada dalam bahaya masih ada yang memperdulikannya. Berpikir jika dengan sekedar menenangkan hati, menyemangati diri sendiri bahkan orang lain, itu akan menjadi penyembuh yang berguna.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Pascia-san?" Tanya Elizabeth.

"Aku? Aku hanya bekerja sebagai seorang penari, hari-hari itu begitu menyenangkan tapi aku tidak menyangka aku akan berakhir disini. Seandainya aku mengetahui bahwa orang-orang yang datang untuk melihatku adalah sekelompok penculik.." jawabnya. Pascia tertunduk sedih walaupun begitu ia tahu ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi dan hanya dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa kembali bebas menikmati pekerjaannya sehari-hari.

**\- Hari Pelelangan -**

Elizabeth begitu terkejut, matanya terbuka lebar tak percaya yang baru saja dilihatnya. "I-itu duyung!"

Duyung yang dilihatnya meronta-ronta menangis dan meminta untuk dilepaskan, ia bahkan membuat Disco marah besar sampai-sampai menamparnya yang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Kejamnya.." gumam Elizabeth, ia bahkan turut bersedih hati pada duyung tersebut. Tak lama kemudian mereka membawa sang duyung masuk kedalam sel karena Disco yang tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Elizabeth sadar bahwa pingsannya pria itu sedikit aneh, ia tidak disentuh bahkan sedang kesakitan.

"Kau yang melakukannya bukan? Haki, pengguna haki. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya seorang pria raksasa pada seseorang yang terlihat sudah tua namun badannya masih bugar. Elizabeth ikut menengok pada pria paruh baya itu penasaran apa maksud raksasa itu.

"Aku hanya seorang pria tua pelapis kapal. Dan kau tahu, aku menyukai gadis-gadis muda." Jawab pria itu dengan senyuman lebar pada wajahnya.

Elizabeth yang mendengar itu masih tak paham tapi perasaannya mengatakan bahwa pria itu adalah orang baik yang tidak akan melakukan sesuatu dengan gegabah.

Sementara itu acara pelelangannya telah dimulai.

"Selamat datang kembali pada hari menggembirakan ini! Saya yakin tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya tak sabar akan apa yang kami telah sediakan! Mari langsung kita mulai dengan _entry no.3!" _Ucap Disco.

**Beberapa menit terlewati hingga..**

"Tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya! _Item_ yang akan saya persembahkan pada anda sekalian akan seketika menghapus semua masalah anda!" Ucap Disco dengan bersemangat.

"_Special item_ kami!" Disco mempersembahkan sebuah benda raksasa yang ditutupi oleh kain putih dan dari luar tampak bayangan yang membuat para hadirinnya dapat menebak isinya.

"Mungkinkah?!" Ucap beberapa pengunjung.

Disco pun menarik kain putih tersebut, yang terlihat adalah sebuah aquarium raksasa dan yang berada didalam aquarium itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah seorang Duyung. Sungguh memukau para pengunjung rumah pelelangan tersebut.

"AKU AKAN MEMBAYAR 500 JUTA!" Teriak salah seorang pengunjung yang sontak membuat syok seluruh ruangan bukan hanya karena pengunjung itu adalah seorang Tenryuubito namun harga yang disebutnya sungguh diluar dugaan.

Disco yang terkejut dan sempat terdiam pun segera saja mencairkan suasana, "Baik. Apakah ada lagi? Tidak ada? Dengan begitu.." Disco mengetuk palunya "Waktunya habis! Item luar biasa, Camie sang Duyung dengan 500 juta berry!"

**BAAMM!!!**

Tiba-tiba suara ledakan menggemparkan seluruh ruangan.

"GYAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

"CAMIEE!! KAMI DATANG MENYELAMATKANMU!" Teriak seorang bocah dengan topi jerami menggantung pada punggungnya.

**Elizabeth**** pov.**

Suara apa itu?! Ledakan?! Bagaimana mungkin? Bahkan ada yang berteriak sangat kencang seolah-olah dialah pelaku dari ledakan itu. Kukira tak ada seorang pun yang akan peduli dengan rumah pelelangan bahkan untuk menyelamatkan para budak disini.

"Paman raksasa, apa kau mendengar suara ledakan dan teriakan itu kan?" Tanyaku.

"Kau bertanya padaku? Ya, aku mendengarnya juga. Aku tidak paham dengan situasi yang terjadi tapi jika ada kesempatan sebaiknya melarikan diri" Jawabnya.

Aku hanya dapat memandangi keluar dari jeruji-jeruji berharap jika kesempatan itu akan datang. Namun entah kenapa aku justru teringat akan duyung yang tadi dan mengkhawatirkannya. Dari wajahnya aku paham betapa mengerikannya situasi ini bahkan wajahnya begitu pucat, dan lagi dia adalah sosok yang begitu langka. Aku yakin banyak yang tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja tapi..

**DUARR!!**

Suara tembakan yang begitu menggema mengagetkan kami semua yang berada didalam sel, aku takut dan sangat takut. Kututup telingaku dan mataku sesekali berdoa akan keselamatan kami, aku ingin tahu apakah semua akan baik-baik saja?

_"Gyaaah! Uwaaah! Toloong!"_

Diluar sangat ramai, mereka berteriak. Aku bahkan dapat mendengar dengan jelas teriakan-teriakan itu begitu menggema dikepala dan ditelingaku. Ini mengerikan banyak dari mereka menangis, panik dan beberapa dari suara mereka tak terdengar lagi, a-apa yang terjadi?!

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menoleh kanan juga kiri tapi aku tidak merasakan bahwa mereka disampingku mendengar seperti yang kudengar.

"Aku takut, kakak, clo-chan.." gumamku, air mataku bahkan tak dapat lagi keluar, aku menangis terlalu banyak tapi ini menyedihkan sangat menyedihkan! Apa yang akan terjadi?!

"He-hey! Mau kemana kau orang tua!" Tegur pria raksasa.

Aku tersadar dari rasa cemasku dan menoleh pada pria tua yang tadinya berada ditempat duduknya kini berada diluar sel bahkan sel tersebut telah dibengkokkannya membuat jalan keluar.

He-hebat!

Tak lama setelah itu pria itu pergi dan orang-orang yang tadinya duduk pun segera saja mereka meninggalkan sel ini. Aku tak ingin diam saja disini, aku juga harus pergi tapi bagaimana bisa jika kalung berbahaya ini masih ada pada leherku?

Ah aku akan memikirkannya nanti aku harus pergi dari sini!

Aku berjalan mengikuti lorong hingga sampai pada suatu tempat yang nampaknya adalah belakang panggung, ada tirai besar disana dan sumber suara-suara yang kudengar berasal dari balik tirai itu. Mengintip dari dalam dan benar saja banyak sekali orang yang berserakan di lantai dan ada beberapa orang lainnya yang berdiri disana dan bercakap-cakap bahkan pria tua itu berbicara pada mereka.

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku dan mendapati duyung itu masih ada, syukurlah dia baik-baik saja tapi tunggu mengapa pria tua itu memegang kalung pada lehernya!

"Ja-janga—"

**BAMM!!**

Suara ledakan lagi, ti-tidak! Kakek tua itu pasti sudah membunuhnya! Pasti!

Kubuka mata dan melepaskan tanganku yang menutupi kedua telinga, mengintip dan sungguh duyung itu masih utuh tak kekurangan apapun!

"He-hebat! Bagaimana bisa?!" Ucapku terheran-heran melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi, tidak hanya diriku bahkan mereka yang sepertinya adalah kawan dari duyung itupun sangat terkejut.

"Hah..hah..Kurang ajar! Aku baru saja mendapatkan kunci-kunci ini untuk kalung itu!" Seseorang yang terengah-engah baru saja tiba, dia terlihat aneh. Kedua lengannya besar dan tak normal, rambutnya berwarna biru dan bentuknya aneh. Dia bahkan tidak mengenakan celana!

Aneh sekali!

Tapi melihat duyung itu, syukurlah dia selamat, dari ruangan didepanku aku dapat melihat Pascia-san juga para tahanan lainnya, dia melihatku dan melambai padaku rupanya mereka telah terlepas dari kalung ledakan itu.

Tapi..aku penasaran, sepertinya aku melihat seekor beruang. Mengarahkan pandanganku dan ya benar sekali seekor beruang putih! Aku..aku selalu menyukai beruang putih, sangat lucu! Kuarahkan pandanganku lagi melihat beberapa orang bersamanya. Beruang itu juga dua orang lainnya mengenakan pakaian yang sama, tapi kenapa pria itu tidak? Pria itu bahkan memiliki topi yang aneh tapi lucu menurutku, topi berwarna putih dengan polkadot hitam dan dia juga membawa pedang yang wahh panjang sekali!

Tu-tunggu! Ini bukan saatnya terpesona! Aku harus segera melepaskan belenggu ini!

"Elizabeth-san" seseorang memegang pundakku, menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata itu adalah Pascia-san.

"Ah! Pascia-san, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!"

"Tentu saja, hey aku akan membantu melepaskan kalung ini tolong diam sebentar dan.."

**_Click_**

"Selesai! Hehe sekarang kita bebas"

"Waahh!! Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak Pascia-san!" memeluknya dengan erat. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikannya yang menolongku.

**Normal pov.**

Elizabeth setelah terlepas dari borgol juga kalung ledakan tersebut kembali menoleh dan mencari beruang yang dilihatnya tadi.

"A-aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya" ucap Elizabeth.

"Menyentuh apa?" Tanya Pascia.

"Itu, beruang!" Tunjuk Elizabeth pada beruang putih itu.

"Haah?! Apa kau baik-baik saja Elizabeth-san?! Situasi saat ini sangat berbahaya dan kau malah memikirkan itu! Kau tahu, mereka itu bajak laut!"

"Bajak laut?"

"Ya! Bajak laut Hati! Kapten mereka salah seorang dari generasi terburuk! Mereka berbahaya!" Tegas Pascia.

Elizabeth memandangi kelompok itu lalu memperhatikan pria dengan _sweater_ kuning bergambar senyuman itu meninggalkan rumah pelelangan.

"Aku rasa...mereka orang-orang yang baik." Ucap Elizabeth yang tentunya membuat Pascia melihatnya heran.

**\- Diluar Rumah Pelelangan -**

Perang antara para angkatan laut dan tiga orang kapten dari Bajak Laut Hati, Topi Jerami dan Kid.

Ketiganya bertarung dengan kekuatan yang menarik, orang-orang menyebutnya para pengguna iblis. Bertarung dengan kekuatan yang didapatkan dari memakan buah tak normal yang langka.

Diam-diam Gadis bersurai indigo itu berjalan melalui pintu samping dari rumah pelelangan, ia tidak tahu mengapa hanya dirinya yang menemukan pintu tersebut. Sedikit ragu-ragu dan melihat kemana-mana banyak sekali kekacauan hingga kedua bola mata biru itu mendapati pria yang cukup besar yang besarnya setengah dari raksasa yang ditemuinya, orang itu hanya duduk sendiri dan masih mengenakan kalung ledakan itu.

Elizabeth tak diam saja, ia mendekatinya lalu menatap pria itu penuh tanya.

"Paman raksasa apa ada yang bisa kubantu? Aku bisa mengambil kunci untuk membukakan kalung itu" tawar Elizabeth. Gadis ini terkadang begitu polos dan ceroboh, dia bahkan melupakan kekacauan yang terjadi yang mungkin saja dapat melukainya atau bahkan pria besar itu yang dapat melukainya.

Pria itu pun menoleh pada gadis kecil yang sedari tadi menatapnya. "Gadis kecil, kau ingin terluka?"

"Huh? Pertanyaan yang mengerikan! Jawab dulu pertanyaan orang lain sebelum bertanya balik!" Balas Elizabeth, gadis itu malah marah kepadanya.

"Paman tahu, kehidupan yang bebas tanpa terbelenggu itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku ingin menolongmu!" Tambah Elizabeth.

"Memangnya gadis lemah sepertimu bisa apa? Jika kau kembali kesana, aku yakin bola meriam bisa melaju ke kepalamu." Jawabnya.

"Kalau belum mencoba kan aku tak tahu" ucap Elizabeth namun sebelum ia pergi, kapten bajak laut hati tiba-tiba saja berada dihadapan mereka.

"Ah! Topi polkadot!" Tegur Elizabeth dan jelas itu mengundang tatapan dingin pria yang baru saja tiba itu.

"Namaku Elizabeth Edelweiss, salam kenal!" Gadis itu tersenyum menatap pria itu.

Tanpa memperdulikannya, kapten bajak laut hati itu menatap raksasa disamping Elizabeth.

"Aku bisa membebaskanmu asalkan kau bergabung denganku. Mantan Kapten Bajak Laut, Jean Bart!" Ajak kapten itu.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak dipanggil dengan sebutan itu. Jika memang kau dapat membebaskanku dari Tenryuubito maka dengan senang hati." Jean Bart yang mendapati banyak musuh disekelilingnya pun bergerak dan menghajar mereka dengan tangan-tangan kekarnya.

"Hey trafalgar law, satu permintaan untukmu. Gadis tadi tolong bawa dia juga." pinta Jean sebelum meninggalkan Law.

Law menoleh mencari Elizabeth namun gadis itu tak ada ditempatnya, tanpa sadar pria itu sedikit panik dan mencari gadis itu.

"Kapten, anu..."

"Oi Bepo! Cari gadis yang tadi berdiri disini! Kau pasti melihatnya!"

Beruang putih yang datang sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya cemas menatap kaptennya.

"Sebenarnya ada sedikit masalah kapten..." Bepo perlahan berbalik dan hal yang dilihat Law membuatnya hampir tertawa.

Gadis berambut indigo itu menghilang bukan karena diculik atau melarikan diri melainkan mencari beruang putih yang dilihatnya, setelah menemukan beruang itu Elizabeth tak melepaskan pandangannya lagi dan mengikuti beruang itu kemana-mana bahkan memeluknya.

"Hn, kalau begitu dia tanggung jawabmu Bepo. Jaga dia." Law diikuti oleh kru juga Elizabeth yang digendong Bepo pun meninggalkan Rumah Pelelangan.

**_\- End of the Flashback -_**

**Elizabeth pov.**

"Gadis kecil"

"Namaku Elizabeth bukan Gadis kecil, kita kan sudah berteman selama 2 tahun Jean." Ucap Elizabeth.

"Hahaha tak apa kan? Karena kau memang masih seorang gadis yang sangat kecil" ejek Jean.

"Jahat sekali!" Tapi memang benar dan tak kusadari sudah 2 tahun lamanya aku bergabung dengan Bajak Laut Hati dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesalinya.

"Elizabeth!" Panggil Bepo.

"Bepo-chan! Ada apa?" Jawabku.

"Kapten mencarimu! Dia sangat cemas!"

"E-eh?!" Pa-padahal kan aku tak pergi jauh! Bikin malu saja, lihat kan Jean tertawa bahkan Bepo-chan tersenyum aneh begitu.

Tapi walaupun begitu aku menyukai mereka, mereka begitu baik padaku walaupun terkadang begitu serius disaat berlatih terlebih lagi Law-chan. Dia sangaaaat serius! Tapi aku...hehe lain kali saja aku katakan~

**The End**

———————————————

Hi para pembaca sekalian, terima kasih telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca hingga selesai! :D

Ini adalah perkenalan karakter original penulis yang jalan ceritanya memang mengikuti cerita Official One Piece, karakter ini diciptakan penulis hmm saat penulis masih di SMA kelas 2, kira-kira 2014/2015 lah lupa hehe.

Elizabeth Edelweiss sudah diperkenalkan tapi untuk Clo-chan dan Sean?

Singkat saja mereka berdua sebenarnya karakter buatan dari penulis dan sahabat penulis, nama lengkapnya Leonard Clovis dan Chris Sean.

Kapan-kapan akan penulis buatkan cerita mereka ya, terima kasih sampai jumpa di Fanfiction lainnya!


End file.
